The Sound Of Pleasure
by SweetCake439
Summary: Gaara keep trying to controle his hormones but each day he saw her, his hormones got stronger...Kissing her the first time made him explode inside his Body. On a day, alone together, Gaara decided to free himself of his lust, longing and desire


CNG87: U-uh...I k-kind of lost a bet and...yeah. My first L-Lemon...God damn it! Writing a Lemon is so embarrassing to me and only because I lost a stupid bet! Anyways, I hope you find it...good? I'll shut up now and get this storry over!

Sakura: Pfff! This is just a Lemon ff. What's so bad about it?!

Gaara: It's about us... -nosebleed after he read the story

Sakura: Huh?! -Blush as she read it too

CNG87: Ahem! You two shouldn't read it! You should like more DO IT! -Blush myself after realizing my mistake

Gaara and Sakura fainted...

CNG87: Hey! Who's going to do the disclaim now?! Geez, then I'll do it! I don't own Naruto! ^^

* * *

"See you next week, Sakura!" Tenten waved her goodbye. Sakura waved back. "See ya!" Sakura opened the door and took her shoes of. "Temari! Kankuro! Gaara! I'm home!" Sakura shouted and took a cup of water from the kitchen. "Where were you?" Gaara stared at her. Sakura turned around. "You know, that me and Tenten go to the gym after school." Sakura rolled her eyes and drank the water empty. Gaara watched how a water drop fell down her chin, to her neck and then to her… _'Stop it!'_ Gaara blushed and tried to look away but couldn't.

Sakura notice his strange behaviour. _'Interesting…'_ Sakura walked towards Gaara and leaned to his ear. "If you want we could go out tomorow and have some fun." Sakura said seducting, peeked his cheek and walked into her room.

Gaara stood frozen. _'W-what the fuck is wrong with me?!'_ Gaara sighed and walked into the bathroom. Sakura hummed and took her clothes. _'Ugh…to sweaty to sleep_!' Sakura walked into that bathroom and started to stripp "W-wait, Sakura!" Gaara became a nosebleed, seeing Sakura naked. "You are here too? I guess, we should bath together!" Full naked Sakura walked into the bathtub

"Haa~ this is refreshing!" Sakura moaned as soon she felt the warm water on her skin. Gaara became stiff. _'I'm must be dreaming! Don't look! Don't look!'_ His hormones are kicking in and he groaned. Sakura jumped in surprise. "G-gaara? Are you alright?" Sakura moven closer and touched his forehead

Gaara grabbed her wrist. "I'm fine." Gaara saw a lot of her body as she moved closer. "You sure? You are a bit red- Ah!" Gaara stood up and walked away. Sakura blinked. "What was that?" Sakura shrugged and continue to bath…

 **With Gaara-**

"Damn!" Gaara felt horny, very horny "That was close, to close" Gaara sighed tiredly. _'Why is it hard to controle myself?'_ Gaara changed into more comfortable clothes. Someone knocked on his door. "Come in" Sakura came in and looked at Gaara "I'm sorry" Sakura hung her head low and sat on his bed

"What do you mean?" Gaara asked _'I don't like seeing her like that'_ Gaara cares her cheek "Well, I know that you wanted to bath alone and I just messed up" Sakura looked at him in the eyes. Gaara was lost. _'So beautiful.'_ Sakura shook his shoulders. "Hey Gaa-" Sakura's eyes wided as Gaara kissed her. Gaara leaned back _'Shit! I didn't mean to!'_ Gaara looked away "Sorry…"

Sakura took his chin and kissed him back. Gaara froze in shock but soon kissed back. They gasped for air and looked at each other. "Geez, Gaara! If you want someone to kiss you then just say so!" Sakura scowled "For a minute I thought that you like me more than a sister."

Gaara felt his heart cracked a Little. "Heh, sorry." Gaara chuckled. "Well, I'll sleep now. Goodnight!" Sakura stood up and left. "Night..." As soon the door was closed, Gaara touched his lips. _'She taste like cherries.'_ Gaara licked his lips and lay down.

 **Flashback-**

 _"I'm here for you, Gaara" Sakura whispered and moved his hair away from his face "No matter what you do, I'll still love you" Sakura smiled at him "Thank you, Sakura" Gaara closed his eyes and was brought to the hostpital_

 **Flashback ends-**

 _'Even thought she said that, she mean it as a sister.'_ Gaara stared at the ceiling and closed his eyes to sleep. "Sakura.."

 **The next day-** -

"Gaara! Temari and Kankuro are gone for two months!" Sakura shouted and sat on the Coach. "Where are they going?" Gaara sat next to her "Unle Rasa called them to take over the company for a while" Sakura giggled thinking on how Kankuro is dealing with paper woks. Gaara stared at her. "You said that we could do something fun." Gaara stated, moving closer

"Oh yeah, what do you want to do?" Sakura asked. Gaara pulled her on his lap. "I would like to kiss you again." Gaara said seducting, bitting her lips. Sakura moaned and wrapped her arms around Gaara's neck.

Gaara got the messaged and kissed her again. He licked her lips for permission which Sakura granted. Their tongue danced together and soon battled for domiance. Gaara won and took over. "Gaa-ra..." Sakura moaned feeling his lips on her neck. Gaara stopped and looked at Sakura. Sakura smiled at him. "Please continue, Gaara."

Gaara saw the lust in Sakura's eyes. "Sakura, you don't know how long I've wanted you." Gaara kissed her lips again "Are you sure?"

Sakura kissed back. "I'm sure." With that said Gaara lifted Sakura up and brought her into his room. Gaara lay Sakura on his bed and looked at her. Sakura's blush and sweat in the morning. _'We have the hole day together.'_ Gaara growled and kissed her again. Gaara moved to her neck and sucked it.

"Gaara!" Sakura gasped felling pain and pleasure at the same time. Gaara left a hickey on her neck and ripped her T-shirt off. "Gaara! That was my favourite T-shirt." Sakura blushed, noticing that Gaara was staring at her bare breast. _'I should have wear a bra.'_ Sakura hid her breast with her arm.

Gaara stopped her. "Don't, I want to see everything." Gaara sucked on her left breast and massage with his right hand her other breast. Sakura moaned and grapped his hair.

"Sakura…" Gaara groaned and bit her nipples "A-ahh!" Sakura moaned and tugged on his hair. "Ugh, Sakura" Gaara growled and went down ."G-gaar- Ah!" Sakura jumped in surprise as she felt Gaara's cold fingers took her shorts off. "Should I stop?" Gaara chuckled.

"What kind of question is that?!" Sakura blushed and glared at him. "I'm just kidding" Gaara kissed her belly and took his own shirt off. "Like what you see?" Gaara smirked, noticing that Sakura was staring. "Oh shut up!" Sakura's blush darken. "Don't worry." Gaara whispered and licked his lips. "I'm all yours." Gaara rubbed her entrace.

"A-ahh! Gaara!" Sakura moaned, panting as Gaara teased her. "Already wet? You dirtygirl." Gaara brought his hand in her panty. "Ah!" Sakura closed her eyes. "G-gaara" Sakura sat up and pushed him on the bed. "My turn…" Sakura sat on his lap and kissed him.

"Sakura, I don't think that's a good idea- Ugh!" Gaara groaned as Sakura bumped her hips against his. "That sounds like you like it." Sakura kissed his neck. "Sakura…" Gaara pushed her back.

"I wasn't finished." Sakura sulked then moaned. "I'm still in charge." Gaara took her panty off and pumped one finger in her. "Ah-ahh!" Sakura screamed in pleasure. Gaara positioned himself between her legs. "Ahh!" Sakura moaned and spread her legs to feel more.

"Gaar- Ah! Ahh!" Sakura moaned louder as Gaara put another finger in her. "G-gaara…I'm g-going to c-cum!" Sakura panted heavily. "Then cum for me." Gaara started to lick her womanhood. "Ahh! Gaara!" Sakura screamed and grabbed his hair. Gaara licked her womanhood from outside before going in.

"Ah-ah! Ah!" Sakura pushed her head to the side as she felt Gaara's tongue pumping in and out. "I-i'm cuming…" Sakura panted and felt herself coming. "Don't hold back." Gaara growled and bit her folds. "GAARA!" Sakura screamed and released herself. "Hah..ha." Sakura gasped for air while Gaara licked her clean.

"Delicious~" Gaara kissed her. Sakura blushed and tasting herself. "I want to return that favor." Sakura pushed him down. "Now it's my turn" Sakura took his pants off and rubbed his covered manhood. "Ugh." Gaara pushed his head back. "Scream my name, Gaara!" Sakura took his boxer shorts off and grabbed his manhood.

"Sakur-Ah!" Gaara groaned and feel her tongue at the tip of his manhood. "Ugh, Sakura." Sakura licked the tip as if it was an ice-scream "Hmm~" Sakura slowly took him in her mouth. "Sakura.." Gaara grapped her hair. _'He's stiff..'_ Sakura blushed and took all of him. "Gah!" Gaara groaned. "Sa-kura." Sakura went faster and used her hands to massage his balls. "Ugh!"

Gaara panted and groaned in pleasure as he felt Sakuara's tongue around his manhood. "I'm going to cum!" Gaara hissed and cumed in her mouth. "You're delicious too, Gaara~" Sakura licked his manhood clean and kissed him. Gaara tasted himself in her mouth.

Gaara positioned himself between her legs. "This might hurt." Gaara kissed her lips, pushing his manhood in her. "Ah!" Sakura screamed in pain. _'I-i'm not a virgin anymore.'_ Sakura let her tears fall. "We can stop if you want" Gaara looked sad. "I don't want you to regret-"

Sakura sat up and kissed him. "I want my first time to be with you, Gaara." Gaara kissed back and wiped her tears away. "You sure?" Sakura lay back down. "Take me, Gaara!" Gaara didn't waste time and pumped in and out. "Ah! Gaara!" Sakura moaned and wrapped her legs around him. _'Tight!'_ Gaara groaned, pumping faster.

"Ga- Ah! Ah! Ahh!" Sakura bumped her soaked pussy against the head of his cock. "Fuck!" Gaara hissed and pulled her on his lap. "Gaara!" Sakura moaned louder and rides him "Ugh." Gaara groaned and grabbed her hips to meet his. "GAARA-AH! AHH!" Sakura sreamed as he hit her g-spot.

"Sakura… Ugh." Gaara pushed himeself up. "AH! AH! AH! AH!" Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck. "Sakura…let's cum together." Gaara growled and kissed her. Sakura kissed back and pumped deeper. "GAARA!" Sakura screamed and released herself again. Gaara did the same and groaned. "Sakura!" Both panted and gasped for air "I love you, Sakura." Gaara kissed her. "I love you too, Gaara." Sakura kissed back.

"But what should we do if Temari and Kankuro-" Gaara kissed her again. "Let them find out. We both know that we adopted you since your parents…" Sakura sighed. "Yeah, don't leave me, Gaara." Sakura hugged him. "I won't…you're the only one for me" Gaara hugged back.

"Let's sleep a little and then I'll bring you to a Restaurant."

Sakura smiled, kissing his cheek. "Sounds great! I love you, Gaara." Sakura snuggled close to him. "I love you too, Sakura." Gaara kissed her head and pulled her closer…

* * *

CNG87: Sooo...What do you guys think?! I hope you like it

Sakura: O-oh my god!

Gaara: I-it's alright, I guess...

Kankuro: Alright?! That was hot, sexy and-

Ino pushed him away

Ino: Great Job, Forehead! I'm really proud of you!

Sakura: S-shut up!

CNG87: Who invite you two anyway? Never mind, I'll leave now...

Ino: I got to tell this to Temari! -Giggle

Kankuro: How was it Gaara? -Smirk

Gaara's face matched his hair

Gaara and Sakura: Leave us alone! If you want more R&R!

Ino and Kankuro looked at each other: We'll tell everyone!

Gaara kissed Sakura

Gaara: Ready for round 2?


End file.
